


[podfic] Bite to Break Skin

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Child Abuse Mentions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Then there was Derek. Without a home or a family or Twizzlers.Stiles can’t just let that stand, not when he has nightmares, energy to burn and an overwhelming desire to do something good.Written byCalrissian18.





	[podfic] Bite to Break Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite to Break Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027807) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/btbs) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h88y062zgk6m1p6/%5BTW%5D%20Bite%20to%20Break%20Skin.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h88y062zgk6m1p6/%5BTW%5D%20Bite%20to%20Break%20Skin.mp3?dl=0)

[**Contact me:**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h88y062zgk6m1p6/%5BTW%5D%20Bite%20to%20Break%20Skin.mp3?dl=0)[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded in septembre 2017. (I think? I can’t actually remember.)

Thanks to Calrissian18 for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
